nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Conservative Christian Party of Lovia
Nice! -- 09:34, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :You knew you could also run for Congress without a party (non-partisan)? -- 09:40, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, I knew :P --OuWTB 09:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Okay. 09:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) No, it's not offensive ;) --OuWTB 09:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : . -- 10:01, December 12, 2009 (UTC) : "LOWIA" --Bucurestean 13:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Inspiracioun è :P --OuWTB 14:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, with your reference to Pim Fortuyn :S --Bucurestean 14:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::? Why that? --OuWTB 14:10, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::: "List". ;) --Bucurestean 14:24, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ow :P No, that's from the former name "Lijst Geert Wilders". --OuWTB 14:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Pfff you're a crazy one. --Bucurestean 14:29, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Je sais, but I do have OwtbBot! :P --OuWTB 14:33, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Member accused for sockpuppetry What are we going to do with William Johnson? --Bucurestean 17:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Pfff.. Let's await if it's really sockpuppetry. --OuWTB 18:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::He seems to be one Pierlot McCrooke 18:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict) Well, we probably won't know . The guy is blocked (= Sannse's advice). There is some evidence on Wikipedia about a connection between this Johnson and Donia Dude, but I'm not sure where to find that. 18:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't know what to do with it right now. I hope you can understand I've got more important things to do right now (such as reading some English literature.. tomorrow I have to send in a nice boekverslag :P) --OuWTB 18:29, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh right . If there's anything I can do for you, just say so . I am supposed to become an English literature geek! 18:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I'll just read a samenvatting and a few random pages of the book as usual (((A))) --OuWTB 18:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Which book? 18:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Don't know yet. I'll go get it tomorrow. (the library of the big city of Montfort has been founded by my grandfather, so we've got the keys :P) --OuWTB 19:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations with the elections Watching the exit polls with a couple of hours to go, I want to congratulate you already with your results. Oos Wes Ilava has proven himself and got a new chance to shine in the Congress. I'm convinced that Lovia will have the possibility to enjoy more of this democratic party and its party leader in the near future. We wish you all the good luck in the coming year in the Congress! In name of the LD. --Bucurestean 17:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thankee shön. I'm happy that the Lovians decided to give us (well, us... :P) a chance in the congress of 2010. I also wish the LD good luck and wise decisions in the coming year! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Same for me. Congratulations! 06:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Congratulations on behalf of the PD too. Also, I would like to invite you in a 'five point dialogue' about the reform that awaits us. It seems best to me if we first talk about a shared proposal, instead of each making our own proposal in Congress. 11:32, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thank you! I also wish the PD and our king good luck and wise decisions in the coming year! :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Conservative It's actually quite ironic, but your viewpoints are often inspired by social democracy or moderate progressivism . What shall I do with my political chart? 19:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :That's why I asked ye to put me more to the left ;) Let's keep me where I am now, 'cause it still tends more towards conservativity than to progressivism. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes yes, indeed, I know that . You take in quite a peculiar position. On the one side, you're rather homophobic, pro-family values and traditions, regionalist and pro free market. But then, you support easy immigration policy, low treshold health care, political reform, referenda, etc. You know, you make it tough on me to make my chart ;), but most of all it makes me happy. I like political independents. 20:00, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Hhaha :P Think Conservatively Christian progressive party would have been a petter name :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:03, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Lol. What about "Just Me Party"? 20:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::Haha :P I actually wanted to get rid of my führer-image at LOWIA :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:05, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I watched a documentary on Wilders' populism last night. Oh I hate that kind of guys 20:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::With the EU elections Wilders was at my first place with the stemwijzer :P But now he has dropped: 1. was shared by CDA and SGP (:P), 2. was shared by Rita Verdonk and Geertje, 3. was ChristenUnie :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:10, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Verdonk? Lol. 20:15, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I can't understand Verdonk anyhow, so she doesn't get me vote :P Nor does Geertje, 'cause he has dropped :D CDA is too neutral and CU is too left, so SGP it'll be (even though I'm catholic :P) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::You're voting gereformeerd? That's funny 20:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::At least they're christian :D --OuWTBsjrief-mich 20:20, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol. One of my top reasons not to vote for a party . Anyway, I'm off! See ya, 20:21, May 23, 2010 (UTC)